Mission Frustration
by Rin-BlackRabbit
Summary: Aujourd'hui c'est "Mission Frustration", signé: Karma Akabane. Sugino ne peut qu'approuver, prêt à frustrée Kanzaki Yukiko pour lui prouvait qu'il ferait un meilleur petit ami que son petit copain actuel: Sakakibara Ren. Parce qu'ils sont en couple, n'est-ce-pas ?
**Disclaimer:** _Assassination Classroom appartient à Yusei Matsui_

 **Pairing:** _Sugizaki (Sugino x Kanzaki)_

 **Note (1):** _Je dédie cet OS à **Rosalie24** parce que je sais qu'elle adore ce pairing (et moi aussi grâce à elle). C'est dommage que ce pairing ne soit pas plus rependu parce qu'ils sont très mignons :3 D'ailleurs, il y a du bro Sugino/Karma/Nagisa :D (et non y a pas de KaruNagi en arrière plan pour une fois)_

 **Note (2):** _Pour ceux qui lisent Double Take, la suite viendra ... Je suis désolée pour le temps que je prend ;w;_

 **Note (3):** _Vous avez vu, l'image de couverture est super belle :D L'auteur (ou auteure) de ce fanart a un véritable talent uwu Vous pouvez trouver d'autres images aussi belles sur mon Pinterest: Kaede Strider ou Rin Strider (les deux pseudos marchent) ; Oui, je me fais de la pub et je me suis auto-mariée avec Dave de Homestuck._

 **Note (4):** _Je remercie Cristalyn pour les smileys et j'espère que vous allez aimer ! Désolée pour les fautes :x Bonne lecture ^^_

* * *

 ** _Frustration_ :**

— Nagisa ! S'il te plaît, dis moi que tu mens.

Le bleuté secoua négativement la tête, il ne mentait pas et disait bien la vérité. Ne sachant pas quoi faire pour le consoler, il se contenta de poser sa main sur l'épaule de Sugino.

— Ma vie est nulle ! se plaignit le fan de base-ball.

— Après, c'est peut-être juste une rumeur…

— Ça sert à rien d'essayer de me rassurer ou de me cacher la vérité, je suis inconsolable.

Les pleurs et les plaintes du brun éveillèrent la curiosité d'un certain rouquin qui s'approcha immédiatement de ce dernier. C'était en effet assez rare de voir Sugino dans tous ses états et Karma avait hâte de découvrir la raison qui le poussait à agir ainsi.

— Qu'est-ce-qui se passe Sugino ? demanda le nouveau venu.

— Kanzaki-san est en couple avec cette mocheté de Sakakibara !

Karma fit les grands yeux –ce qui était aussi un comportement très rare chez lui, et fronça les sourcils.

— C'est vrai ? J'ai dû mal à y croire et elle a franchement de très mauvais goûts.

— Vous dites ça, les rappela Nagisa. Mais je vous rappelle que Sakakibara-kun fait parti des garçons les plus séduisant du collège.

— Ça ne change rien au fait qu'il soit moche, déclarèrent simultanément les deux amis du bleuté.

Les trois collégiens ne purent continuer à débattre longtemps sur le sujet car la pause se termina et ils durent reprendre les cours. Pendant toutes les explications de Koro-sensei, Sugino n'arrivait pas à se concentrer et ne cessait de songer à la nouvelle qu'il avait prise. Cela le mettait hors de lui, il ne comprenait pas la raison qui poussait Kanzaki à sortir avec une énergumène comme Sakakibara. Même s'il ne le connaissait pas vraiment, Tomohito était persuadé que son rival était juste un baratineur et qu'il était nullement sincère.

Sugino releva la tête en direction du plafond, posant son regard sur un point invisible et réfléchit. Il ne ressentait aucune pointe de tristesse à cet instant, uniquement de la frustration. Sans doute avait-il encore du mal à croire cette histoire. Nagisa avait raison, peut-être que ce secret était une rumeur sans preuve et imaginer de toute pièce. Le poing serré, Sugino conclut qu'il ne devait pas y croire tant qu'il ne verrait pas ce couple devant ses yeux.

Après tout, Sakakibara ne voulait pas se salir en se réduisant à sortir avec une personne issue de la classe E, il était trop prétentieux. En revanche, s'il sortait secrètement avec elle, Sugino se promit d'aller la voir et lui convaincre que Ren était une mauvaise personne qui n'était pas capable d'assumer son couple. Par contre, si l'élève de le classe A était sincère… Le brun secoua négativement la tête et songea au fait que cela soit impossible car il ne pouvait pas croire en la sincérité d'une personne aussi minable que Sakakibara.

Le fan de base-ball se rua vers son meilleur ami à la fin de l'heure, lui expliquant ainsi le fond de ses pensées.

— Je n'y crois pas.

— De quoi tu parles, se renseigna Nagisa, encore confus par l'arrivée soudaine de Sugino.

— Entre Kanzaki-san et l'autre idiot. C'est juste un couple en carton ! Enfin… non ! C'est faux ! Ils sont pas ensembles.

— Je ne comprend rien à ce que tu racontes…

— C'est pas grave, je veux juste que tu m'accompagnes voir si Kanzaki-san et le minable sont vraiment en couple.

Nagisa ne répondit rien pendant quelques secondes, sa mine montra qu'il était plongé dans de profonde réflexion puis il ouvrit la bouche et répondit :

— Je ne suis pas sur que ce soit une bonne idée, tu risques d'être très blessé si jamais c'est vrai.

Ce n'était pas faux, Sugino ne pouvait pas niais qu'il ressentirai très probablement une forte douleur s'il apprenait cela. Mais d'un autre côté, il avait besoin d'en avoir la preuve et de voir ce fameux couple avec ses yeux. De toute manière, cela ne pourrait jamais durer longtemps avec un minable comme Sakakibara, ils finiraient forcément par rompre et Sugino se montrerait et sera là pour la consoler. C'était malheureusement le seul plan qu'il avait prévu si ce couple était réel.

— Si mon cœur est brisé, mon meilleur ami sera toujours là pour recoller les morceaux, n'est-ce-pas ?

— Mais oui, je serai là Sugino, s'exclama soudainement Karma. Je te montrerai des photos de Kanzaki-san et Sakakibara en train de s'embrasser pour te consoler.

— C'est pas comme ça que je veux être consoler et ce n'est pas par toi.

— Pourtant, c'est une méthode radicale, renchérit le rouquin d'une voix sure.

— Pas du tout !

— Sinon, je serai là Sugino, ne t'inquiète pas, ajouta Nagisa bien que ses deux amis l'ignorèrent complètement.

Après des minutes – ou des heures – de chamaillerie, les trois collégiens décidèrent d'avoir la confirmation sur le dit couple. D'un commun accord, ils avaient choisi de ne pas demander directement à la concernée car cela serait sans doute très indiscret. Ils préféraient plutôt attendre de voir le soit disant petit copain.

Alors qu'ils descendirent la montagne en émettant des hypothèses et en gardant un œil sur Kanzaki qui était à quelques mètres devant eux, ils constatèrent bien rapidement qu'une certaine personne se trouvait tout en bas. En effet, pour le plus grand désespoir de Sugino, Sakakibara semblait attendre la brune car il vint immédiatement vers elle lorsqu'il l'aperçut.

— S'ils ne s'embrassent pas, il y a des chances qu'ils ne soient pas ensemble, chuchota Nagisa à l'oreille de son meilleur ami.

Cependant, ils changèrent rapidement d'avis en constatant que Ren s'était approché de Kanzaki pour lui embrasser la main et l'emmener dans un endroit quelconque.

— Ce n'est pas un bisous sur la bouche, fit remarqué le bleuté d'une voix dont la certitude ne semblait pas présente.

Karma posa une main sur l'épaule de Nagisa pour lui expliquer que cela ne servait à rien de débattre et que le couple était sans doute réel. Du côté de Sugino, ce dernier ne fit pas attention à l'échange de regard que faisait ses deux amis et il rentra chez lui sans dire le moindre mot. C'était pour lui très frustrant de voir l'élève de la classe A aussi proche de son amie et de constater qu'elle ne le repoussait justement pas. C'était même très douloureux. Sugino n'avait jamais osé prendre ce genre d'initiative envers la brune car il avait toujours eu peur d'être envahissant et il avait toujours essayé de s'adapter à elle pour devenir le petit ami parfait mais cela ne servait à rien car elle en avait déjà un.

Le brun poussa un soupir et fut pressé de rentrer chez lui. Il ne se sentait pas capable d'abandonner mais voulait simplement ne plus y songer, c'était déjà assez difficile ainsi. Maintenant qu'il se prenait conscience que Kanzaki et Ren formaient un couple, il pouvait ressentir la tristesse, cela avait un goût plutôt amer et c'était très désagréable.

~(°-°~)(~°-°)~

Le lendemain, Sugino avait failli arriver en retard en cours. La cause pouvait paraître stupide mais il avait malheureusement mal dormi et surtout, ses pensées étaient bloquées sur Kanzaki avec qui il n'avait désormais plus aucune chance. Le collégien s'était assis à sa table, la mine sombre et la douleur qui serrait encore son cœur.

Son téléphone se mit soudainement à vibrer et même s'il était en plein cours, le jeune homme n'hésita pas à jeter un œil pour lire qu'il avait reçu.

Karma Akabane :

 _Laisse moi te consoler comme il se doit ! Tu devrais prouver à Kanzaki-san que tu ferais un bien meilleur petit ami. Évidemment, comme tu es un idiot, tu vas te demander « comment ? ». Relève ton regard pendant cinq secondes puis poursuis ta lecture._

Le fan de base-ball obéit et redressa sa tête vers le haut, observant vaguement le tableau. Il ne comprenait pas pour quelle raison le rouquin lui donnait un tel ordre car il trouvait cela nullement productif. Cela lui avait servi à rien. Il baissa la tête et continua sa lecture.

 _Tu vas maintenant te dire que ton geste était inutile mais c'était pour faire baisser la garde Koro-sensei car si tu avais continué à garder ton regard baissé, il se serait douté de quelque chose. Donc pour prouver à Kanzaki-san que tu ferais un petit copain idéal, il suffit que tu te rapproches d'elle. Soit attentionné et elle regrettera bien vite d'avoir choisi l'autre moche et peut-être même qu'elle le plaquera pour toi. En conclusion, ta mission est de la frustrée._

Sugino releva doucement la tête en réfléchissant. Pour commencer, Koro-sensei ne semblait pas avoir vu le message qu'il avait reçu, ensuite, l'idée lui semblait plutôt bonne. S'il parvenait à se montrer supérieur à Ren, Kanzaki commencerait peut-être à faire plus attention à lui. Étant donné que le collégien de la classe A était un minable, cela ne devrait pas trop lui poser de problème pour se faire remarquer. Il lâcha un soupir, songea mentalement au fait que ses pensées étaient totalement subjectives. Il y avait de forte chance que la brune ne partageait pas son avis, c'était même quasi certain puisqu'elle était en couple avec cette chose ignoble.

Quand le cours se termina, Karma était directement venu vers le brun, accompagné par Nagisa.

— Alors Sugino, tu en penses quoi ? Même Nagisa trouve que c'est une bonne idée.

— Je ne perd rien à essayer, approuva le concerné en rangeant soigneusement le bout de papier dans sa poche.

— Ne déprime pas Sugino, s'exclama Nagisa en souriant. Prouve à Kanzaki-san que tu ferais un meilleur petit ami.

En croisant le regard azur de Nagisa, Sugino se mit à sourire et regagna confiance. Après tout, ce n'était pas son genre de déprimer, au contraire, il devait se montrer enthousiaste. Le collégien releva le poing avec détermination, promettant à ses deux amis qu'il allait réussir.

Durant les jours qui suivirent, Sugino essayait de faire le plus d'effort dès qu'il en avait l'occasion. Il attendait toujours avec impatience qu'elle soit seule et non pas accompagné par Ren ou encore Chiba avec qui elle passait un peu trop de temps selon le fan de base-ball. Il avait tenté beaucoup de chose comme lui offrir un bouquet de rose pour le « plaisir d'offrir » s'était-il justifié, il prenait aussi le soin de toujours lui tenir la porte comme un parfait gentleman ou lui proposer son aide dès qu'elle lui semblait en détresse.

En prenant du recul, le soir, avant de s'endormir, il se disait qu'il était peut-être un peu trop collant et trop envahissant, alors il se montrait un peu plus distant tout en continuant à prendre soin de son amie.

Mais un jour, la collégienne avait fini par remarquer son manège. A ce moment là, ils étaient tous les deux en train de manger – sans que Chiba ait décidé de rester avec le brune – et Sugino avait tenté de se renseigner sur sa relation avec le tireur d'élite car il n'osait pas encore mentionner le nom de Sakakibara.

— Chiba-kun est mon ami, s'était-elle contenté de répondre. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça, tu es jaloux ?

— Non pas du tout ! Juste .. comme ça..

— Pourtant, je trouve que tu te montres beaucoup plus attentionné avec moi ces derniers temps et ça me fait plaisir. Du coup, je pensais que tu étais jaloux.

— C'est vrai ? Et non je suis pas jaloux c'est juste que … Je me renseigne.

— Oui, bien sur que c'est vrai.

Elle s'arrêta dans sa phrase, semblant réfléchir puis tout en souriant, elle finit par poursuivre.

— Je sais que tu me caches quelque chose Sugino-kun. Tu n'es pas comme d'habitude.

Son ton de voix n'était pas accusateur, juste curieux. Cependant, Sugino ne put s'empêcher de rougir davantage et tenta tout de même de cacher la vérité.

— C'est vrai que je ne suis pas comme d'habitude mais c'est parce que …

Il n'arrivait pas à mentir. Peut-être parce qu'il ne voulait pas mentir à la jeune fille. Il continua dans sa lancée :

— C'est parce que je t'aime bien et je voulait passer un peu plus de temps avec toi.

Un semi-mensonge finalement.

— Du coup, j'étais curieux de savoir la véritable nature de votre relation entre toi et Chiba même si je sais que ça ne me regarde pas… Désolé Kanzaki-san.

— Ne t'excuse pas, tu as le droit de vouloir savoir et tu as le droit d'être jaloux, répondit la collégienne, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

— Je pense que c'est surtout ton petit ami qui doit être jaloux.

— Mon petit ami ?

— Ben oui, le mo… Sakakibara-kun, se corrigea Sugino d'une voix encore hésitante.

— Tu penses qu'il est mon petit ami ?

— Oui, ce n'est pas le cas ?

Une once d'espoir pouvait s'entendre dans le voix du garçon mais Sugino remarqua par la suite qu'il venait de rendre la situation embarrassante car le sourire de la collégienne disparut. Il regretta bien vite ses paroles et même si elle était toujours très mignonne, il la préférait souriante. Elle était d'ailleurs restées silencieuse, comme tendue et voulant la rassurer, Sugino posa durant quelques secondes sa main contre celle de la jeune fille pour la réconforter.

Il pouvait sentir la douceur de ses doigts contre les siens et à quel point ils étaient fins et fragile. Ce contact était rapide mais il comprit qu'il avait réussi à la détendre et il retira sa main avant de paraître trop suspect. Même si cela ne se voyait quasiment pas, Sugino était persuadé d'avoir aperçu des rougeurs sur les joues de la collégienne. Cette dernière finit d'ailleurs par s'expliquer :

— Pas vraiment, c'est un peu spécial en fait…

— Tu veux en parler ? demanda le brun en rangeant son bento.

Kanzaki releva la tête et plongea durant quelques secondes son regard dans celui du collégien puis lui fit un sourire sincère.

— Non ne t'inquiète pas mais grâce à toi, je pense avoir trouver la réponse que je cherchai.

Puis elle s'était relevée et posa brièvement ses lèvres contre la joue du joueur de base-ball sans rien dire et partit. Sugino n'avait pas eu le temps de la retenir pour lui demander des explications car il était à cet instant trop obnubilé par le magnifique sourire de la brune et le baiser qu'elle venait de lui faire. C'était la première fois qu'ils étaient aussi proches et le doux parfum qui entourait Kanzaki était très agréable. C'était une odeur douce et sucré. Elle n'était pas la plus jolie fille de la classe pour rien.

(~°-°)~~(°-°~)

— Sugino, l'appela Nagisa. Tu savais que Kanzaki-san n'était jamais sorti avec Sakakibara-kun ?

Le brun hocha la tête, un sourire aux lèvres. Bien sur qu'il le savait.

— J'aurai jamais pensé que cette chose souhaitait être en couple avec notre Kanzaki-san, s'étonna le rouquin en fronçant des sourcils. Et j'aurai encore moins pensé qu'elle aurait hésité. A sa place, j'aurais directement dis non, et sans hésitation.

— Je te comprend Karma-kun mais il faut que tu saches que Sakakibara-kun a essayé de se montrer sincère en se rapprochant de Kanzaki-san. Il essaye toujours d'être galant d'ailleurs.

— Ouais mais c'est Sugino qui a réussi. Je suis fier de mon plan, je savais qu'il allait marcher.

— Heureusement qu'il a marché, c'est grâce à ton plan Karma que Kanzaki-san a compris qu'elle me préférait à l'autre imbécile et qu'elle s'est décidé de lui dire un vrai « Non ».

— Je ne comprend quand même pas pourquoi elle a pu hésiter mais j'aurai aimé être là quand elle l'avait rejeté.

— Ça n'a plus d'importance maintenant.

— Mais ça signifie qu'elle éprouve des sentiments pour toi ? interrogea le bleuté.

— J'espère bien.

— Il est tant de trouver un plan pour que vous vous mettiez en couple dans ce cas là ! déclara fièrement Karma.

* * *

 _Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé !_ _N'hésitez pas à poster une review pour me donner vos avis, même quelques mots :3 Merci d'avoir lu !_


End file.
